fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Reina/Quotes
Enemy Reina Conquest Chapter 13 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "*giggle* I feel so good today, I could take on a hundred enemies with ease!" (surge) * "To think I'd find something like this here..." (item) * "When I was younger, I used to wear accessories all the time. This could be fun!" (accessory gift) ** "Oh... this wonderful gift is for me? You have good taste, Lord/Lady Corrin!" (accessory gift given) ** "Oh my... Thank you for the lovely gift." (accessory gift given) ** "Oh dear... I don't know if I'm the best fit for this gift..." (accessory gift: bath towel) * "Lord/Lady Corrin... Thank you for trusting me in battle. I hope to fight with you again." (idle) * "Oh, good day, Lord/Lady Corrin." (idle) * "I cannot wait to return to the battlefield. I miss the wails of defeated enemies..." (idle) * "Oh my, you look a little weary. You're quite the hard worker." (idle) * "Lord/Lady Corrin, you have perfect timing. Would you train with me for a bit?" (idle) * "Lord Corrin, you have perfect timing. I can't think of a better training partner." (idle, married) * "I'm just returning from training. It's been a while since I've fought such a skilled foe." (idle) * "Happy Birthday, Lord/Lady Corrin. Today is your day." (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "Happy birthday, Corrin. Let me completely spoil you today." (Corrin's birthday, married) * "Oh my. I can tell you've traveled far. Would you like to rest and play a game?" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "When you find some free time, what do you do with it? (hobby) * "The two of us would work together great on the battlefield. Shall we team up?" (team up) Replying - Normal * "I train a lot, but sometimes I get carried away and injure my partner." (hobby) * "Certainly. However, might the final blow be mine to deliver?" (team up) Asking - Child *"My dear, is there anything I can provide you with?" (gift) Replying - Child *"Hmmm... How about I hug you, since I love you so much?" (gift) Private Quarters Friendship * "Today was a long day, milord/milady. I am ready to kick off my shoes and relax." (Entrance) * "Lord/Lady Corrin, I'd be glad to help you with some chores. It's no trouble at all..." (Entrance) * "Seeing you together makes me dream about marriage. Will you tell me what it's like?" (Entrance when Corrin is married) Bonding Lovers * "Welcome home, Corrin. I was just lost in thought." (Entrance) * "Welcome home, Corrin. I've been waiting for you to return." (Entrance) * "Welcome home, my love. I look forward to your return almost as much as a battle." (Entrance) * "Welcome home, dear. Heehee. Thanks for waking me up so gently..." (Awakening, Good) * "Oh! Welcome back, Corrin. No need to be so rough. I promise I'll wake up." (Awakening, Bad) * "Welcome home, Corrin. I just finished a bath." (Cool Down, Entrance) * "It feels good to cool off after a nice hot bath." (Cool Down, Good) * "Welcome back. I was thinking of you while I picked these flowers." (Gift, Flowers) * "Spending this time together... Few things make me happier." (Exit) Bonding Armory Smithy Goods Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Level Up * "Ah, I can hardly wait to fight again." (6+ stats up) * "I shall gladly destroy my foes." (4-5 stats up) * "This is not the extent of my abilities." (2-3 stats up) * "I can't get any better than this!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"You CAN teach an old dog new tricks." Confession Roster A Hoshidan knight who served the late Mikoto. She is mature, gentle, and elegant, but has an unnerving obsession with death and the causing thereof. The best listener in the army. Born on 11/7. Help Description One of Mikoto's retainers. A gentle soul, she nonetheless fights savagely. Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Lady/Lord Corrin. Today is your day." Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Do your best." * "Here we go!" * "I can barely contain myself!" * "We're coming home!" * "Yes!" * "Hang tight." * "I'll fight as well!" * "Stay focused." * "Seems like a worthy foe" Attack Stance * "Look me in the eye!" * "How's this?" Guard Stance * "I'm glad to help!" * "Clumsy!" Critical/Skill * "I will extinguish you!" * "Cry out in pain!" * *chuckle* * "Ah, thrilling!" Defeated Enemy * "I feel good!" * "Priceless." * *laughs* * "A beautiful ending." * "The light fades." * "Rest in peace." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thank you very much!" Defeated by Enemy *"Ahahaha...ahh.." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes